You and I Will Never Die
by MercuryBlack75
Summary: Caitlyn and Vi have been happily together for about 3 years, so, the two decide to take the ultimate leap and get married, and due to their popularity in the league, the wedding has quite the guest list. Caitlyn has embraced the event with open arms, while Vi has to deal with a myriad of matters, including an insane sister and an annoying "supervisor" appointed by Caitlyn.
1. The Night Before

A left hook, a right hook, three quick left jabs and right uppercut, Vi beat the punching bag relentlessly, never skipping a beat as powerful thoughts raced through her mind. Was she excited? Of course she was, but there were other feelings drifting about as well, feelings she wished she didn't feel. Vi stood alone in the abandoned gym below her apartment, she had been offered nearly any house in Piltover, but she took this broken down dump because it "kept her from getting soft". Of course, the past three years with Caitlyn had pretty much done that all on it's own. Her rhythm was interrupted as the door on the other side of the room was opened, letting the cool night time breeze in. Her visitor was someone she did not expect. Lee Sin, one of the attendees of tomorrow's event.

"You should be resting." Lee Sin stepped in and the door fell shut behind him.

It didn't take Vi very long to get back into her Rhythm. "yeah? why?"

"You know very well why, a bride cannot be married in her sleep." Lee Sin crossed his arms and leaned against the wall close to Vi.

"yeah? then what are you doing up?" Vi huffed as she continued to beat the punching bag.

"Sona needed help with preparations, it means a lot to her that you asked her to do this, you know"

"Good for her.." Vi shrugged off the thank you and continued punching, until the hand of the blind monk grabbed her wrist and pulled it away.

"you need to rest Vi." He frowned as he gripped her wrist. "i can't imagine what your feeling, but I'm sure sleep won't make it worse."

Vi bitterly pulled her arm back. "Fine, but only because i know you won't stop bugging me if I don't." She rubbed her sore knuckles and grabbed her bottle of water close by.

"Good, tomorrow is going to be perfect Vi, i know it, and you know it." Lee Sin nodded and gave a slight smile in Vi's direction.

"Yeah...i know" Vi responded distantly as she pushed open the door to the stairs without so much as even a goodbye to Lee Sin, who took his leave quickly, heading for the guest rooms set up by the institute of war. Before long Vi found herself in bed, Staring up at the ceiling, contemplating the massive significance of the coming day. in less than twenty four hours, she was going to marry the girl she loved for the past three years, and she could hardly believe it. She thought back to when she first met Caitlyn, her very first thoughts were "Who shoved a stick up her ass?" But as time went on, Vi realized she had fallen for Caitlyn, and she had fallen hard. Luckily things worked out and a series of fortunate events were about to culminate in the most important day of Vi's life since she left Zaun. Everything was in place, The food, the music, the location and the guests. Everything but one variable: Her sister, Jinx. It was still a complete mystery if Jinx would show her face, but only time could tell the answer. So, Vi did her best to lock up all these thoughts and calm her mind in a barely successful attempt to fall asleep.


	2. The Morning Of (Part 1)

The next day, Vi groggily groaned awake as she was slowly pulled from her slumber by a steady unending and rapid knock at her door. She slowly crawled her way out of bed and stood up, pulling the blanket off with her. All she wore was a dirty white tank top and simple pair of pink underwear, but she was simply too tired to care at all. She shuffled to the door like a zombie and grabbed the doorknob, with a twist, the door opened and the source of the incessant knocking revealed. Luxanna Crownguard, the lady of luminosity herself stood with a bright and sunny smile plastered across her face, a clip board in one hand and a pen in the other.

"Good! you're awake! Now, I'll go over your schedule for today just incase you forgot! At nine, you're due to have your makeup done, then after that you have to get your hair-" Vi shut the door quickly, her near zombified expression unphased by the girl who she had forgotten that Caitlyn had appointed her "Supervisor" to make sure Vi doesn't, for example, sleep in. She turned her back on the door only to hear that same, unending rapid knock from before.

She cracked the door open and peaked out a Lux, who stopped mid-knock and looked at Vi "Go away Lux." Vi groaned in annoyance. Lux simply stood up straight and tapped her clipboard with the pen.

"uh uh uh! it's your big day missy! and that means makeup at nine!" She then forcefully pushed the door open and stepped inside. Vi, who vastly underestimated the tiny blondes strength, reeled backwards in surprise. Luckily she managed to catch herself on the trash covered counter behind her. Lux frowned and examined the terribly messy apartment around her. "Have you ever thought about cleaning up?"

Vi simply facepalmed. "yeah, sometimes." Then, the realization hit her. Cait is going to want Vi to move in with her, but why haven't they moved in together already? She shook her head and looked at Lux, who was still looking around at the trash ridden apartment.

"Anyways, you should get dressed, you've got a big day ahead of you!" Lux took a few steps forward and poked Vi in chest with her pen.

Vi rubbed her face with one hand and pushed Lux out of her way with an exasperated sigh. "yeah, yeah, whatever." As she walked, she kicked various empty bottles and paper plates out of the way. She turned and entered her bedroom, pulling an old worn pair of pants from her floor, along with a Pentakill shirt she had worn nearly 3 weeks ago, and forgot to wash. She tiredly rubbed one of her eyes as she came back into the living room, However, she was unaware that leaving Lux alone, even for the shortest amount of time, in a mess, is not a good idea. Lux had began to clean the apartment, swiftly using magic to lift up heaps of trash and place them inside a garbage bag. Vi just watched as the Blond Mage worked on the trash scattered about, but, as she was too tired to even complain, she just walked to the door and grabbed her boots.

"you're ready to go! good!" Lux hurried to the door and opened it. "On the way to the salon we can grab you a coffee and see what we can do about turning that frown upside down!"

"yeah, whatever you say blondie..." Vi sluggishly laced up her combat boots and then grabbed her keys on the counter. She then followed Lux out the door, but not before turning and locking the door behind her.

"As i was saying, you have Makeup at 9, Hair at 10, and then you're due at the chapel to get dressed. " Lux read off of her clipboard as they descended the stairs. Vi was barely paying attention to the shorter rambling woman, but before she knew it, they were getting into the back of a car, with one of Piltovers police officers as the driver, ohhh the perks of dating the sheriff. Lux leaned forward and tapped the officer on the shoulder with her pen "to the nearest coffee shop, step on it!" The officer nodded and they were on their way. Thirty minutes later, the two were back in the car and Vi held a large coffee, her mood was already improving.

"So...Makeup?" Vi put on an unsure smile, she hated the idea, but for some reason, she was also excited. Her whole life people had always assumed she was some super masculine half shark/half robot superwoman, when in reality, she was just a girl, and the thought of being just a girl for a day sounded really fun.

Lux nodded twice and crossed off something on her clipboard. "i knew coffee would help!, now, to the salon!. Step on it!" And with that, they were off to the salon.

/

A quick little bit from me, just to let you guys know, this my first fanfiction, like, ever. So, please, go easy on me.


	3. The Morning Of (Part 2)

Lux lead Vi into the salon, she didn't bother to read the sign or learn the name, she just knew that it was some super ritzy and high society place. So naturally Vi stuck out like a sore thumb in her bedraggled clothing and just her overall appearance. The only thing that kept Vi from passing out was the cup of coffee in her hand, which she sipped tiredly as they approached the front counter. Lux pulled a small ticket from her clipboard and handed it to the receptionist. "Appointment for Vi, made under the account of Caitlyn Marshall." Lux smiled as the middle aged woman flipped through her folder of paperwork until pulling out specific slip.

"Ah, yes, here we are, everything should be prepped, so please head down the hall and enter the third door on your left." The woman gave Lux the slip and gestured to the hall behind them as she went back to her work.

"you heard her!" Lux held out the slip and Vi took it, rolling her eyes as she chuugged down what was left of her coffee and tossed the cup into a nearby trash can. Lux nodded and took a seat on a nearby sofa, she also grabbed a magazine to keep herself occupied. As Vi walked down the hall, she noticed that none of the doors had any form of window, probably for privacy reasons.

"Third door on the left.." Vi said quietly as she approached the door and twisted the handle. As she opened the door, she cringed at the brightly lit interior of the room. A large mirror sat on one wall, surrounded by lights and various beauty products that had been placed on large white colored shelves. In the middle of the room, attached on a swivel on the floor was a comfy looking black leather chair, she almost jumped as a sophisticated voice alerted her to a womans presence.

"eet is good to see you on time, Miss Vi." The accent was unmistakable.

"Fiora? you're...you're going to do my makeup?" Vi scoffed and gave Fiora an incredulous look.

The Demacian Duelist gave her a smug grin and chuckled. "I am an Arteest in more ways dzen one, please, take a seat, and we shall begin. Fiora wore an formal black pants with high heels that clicked with each step, she also woere a white dress shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows.  
"...alright? i guess?" Vi shrugged and sat down in the chair, placing her arms on the arm rests as Fiora turned the chair so she was facing the large mirror on the wall. Fiora opened a small box, revealing an assortment of brushes and other makeup tools. Fioras initial work took only about 15 minutes, then she pulled back and placed the brushes on the counter, crossing her arms.

"What do you dzink?" She gave a confident grin as Vi examined herself in the mirror, Fiora had decorated Vi's face with a myriad of colors, all focused around the color pink, to match her pink hair.

"It's...it's alright, i don't really know..." Vi rubbed the back of her neck and frowned. "i've never done this sort of thing before, the closest i've ever come to it is probably just some eye liner."

"I understand completely Madam." Fiora bent down and grabbed a small cloth. "you are a simple woman, who finds beauty in simplicity." She then proceeded to wipe most of the blush from Vi's cheeks, however she left some of it still visible. After that she wiped away the sparkly pink eye shadow and replaced it with black, finally, she wiped off the pink lipstick and replaced it with a thin red. "Voila!, simplicity at it's finest."

"alright, maybe i should have believed you when you said you were an artist." Vi smiled and turned her head, examining the makeup on her face. She grabbed the arm rests and prepared to get up, but Fiora grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back down.

"No no no Miss Vi, Dzis was simply the first phase of your appointment." She gave 3 quick claps and 4 other women, who Vi assumed worked at the Salon filed into the room. "Now we get down to Dze fun part." Fiora said as she examined Vi's dirty and rigged fingernails.

"what, uh...what are you talking about Fiora?" Vi nervously laughed and shifted uncomfortably in the leather chair. Fiora stood up straight and snapped her fingers. The 4 women standing behind Vi then surrounded her as they pulled out items that appeared to be nail filers. Fiora then opened up a small case, revealing over a dozen variations of nail polish and paint. She smiled and turned her head slightly to Vi, who merely responded with an audible nervous gulp. Vi's attention was drawn to the 2 women who were untying her boots and pulling them off, she knew what was about to happen, and she thought she would never see the day.

Forty-five minutes later, the four women backed off as Fiora paced around Vi, who was just stunned at the work done on her finger nails and toe nails. They had all been expertly doctored. What was once ridged and yellow, was now smooth and painted a deep red. She scoffed at the perfect nails and looked up at Fiora who simply smiled back at her. "It is perfection, no?"

"It really is.." She pulled her gaze from her nails and looked back to Fiora. "Thanks Fiora, for all of this.."

Fiora placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do not dzank me Miss Vi, Dzank Miss Caitlyn, it was her idea after all."

"well, I'll thank her then." Vi went to stand up, but Fiora, again, held her down in the seat.

"Sorry, Miss Vi, but Dzere is one last item on our agenda for your appointment." Fiora leaned out the door and spoke. "You may come in now." She stepped back in and walked back to Vi's side as the figure stood in the doorway. Vi looked over, only to have her stomach drop upon seeing the man. "Miss Vi, Dzis man will be your hair stylist." The man spoke, his voice smooth, but with hints of a primal and creepy growl.

"Please honey, it's Draaaaaaven..."

/

well, i think I'm getting better at making them longer.


	4. The Morning Of (Part 3)

"DRAVEN?!" Vi sat forward, her knuckles whitening as she gripped the arm rests in an effort to not punch the man right there. "Are you fucking kidding me!?" Fiora also kept a hand on her shoulder to ensure Vi would not take action.

The Glorious Executioner merely grinned and crossed his arms. "Good to see you too little miss Fathands." Draven wore a suit similar to that of the Debonair skins that some of the other champions have, but his crazy hair still stuck up like it always did.

"Sense when do you style hair!?" Vi crossed her arms and glared at draven.

"Someone's gotta care for my sick do" He smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "And it's gotta be me, someone else my do it wrong."

"Besides, Miss Vi, Draven here ees honestly dze best hairdresser we could find, dze rest are far beyond your price range." Fiora gave a nod of understanding. "I know, i know, i could scarcely believe eet myself when i first heard."

"This has gotta be a joke...right?" Vi looked up to Fiora, who shook her head, then she back to Draven. He had stepped into the room, pulling two pairs of scissors from his pockets and spinning them on fingers just like he would spin his insane axe machetes on the rift. He wore his signature smug grin as he stepped behind Vi.

"i'm afraid not Miss Fathands." He nearly growled as he leaned down close to Vi's face, looking her in the eyes through the mirror infront of them. "When i'm done with you, you're gonna be one of two words: silky, or smooth, and if things go well, both." His primal voice combined with his overwhelmingly warm breath sent chills down her spine. He stood back up and walked around her, getting good looks at her hair.

"Just do whatever your gonna do and get it over with, ok?" Vi's eyes followed him as he paced around her.

He stopped spinning the two scissors and stood behind her. "Shhhh, you can't rush perfection dearie, just sit back, relax, and let Draven work his magic." Vi looked to Fiora who was standing in the back corner of the room, watching intently, but remaning silent. Draven grabbed Vi's head and turned it forward. "Stay still girly.."

The next hour was a blur, as Draven deftly and swiftly worked at her pink hair. However, she noticed that his technique involved throwing the scissors up in the air, along with similar gimmicks just to show off. 'Typical Draven..' Vi thought as she tried to kee up wih his work. 'Well, at least he hasn't stabbed me yet.' She tried to reassure herself, but the thought of a murderous madman standing behind her with sharp objects wouldn't be exactly what one would call comftorable. A few minutes later, Vi flinched as the scissors he was using were thrown from his hands and stuck into the counter infront of her, Draven backed up and dusted his hands off.

"awwww yeah, looks like things went well Miss Silky and Smooth." He leaned against her and looked at Vi through the mirror. He had styled her hair into small bun/ponytail, with two smaller braids hanging off of the end of that. While her bangs had been simply fixed up and smoothed out, so that they weren't so scraggily looking.

"Whoa..." Vi turned her head to get a better look at the small bun. "that's actually really awesome.." She hated to admit that the noxian madman had actually done a good job.

"of course it is, everything i do is awesome." He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave that sadistic grin again.

Fiora stepped forward and nodded. "Very nice Missiour Draven, dzis was very...Interesting to observe"

"I know." He cracked his neck as Vi got up from the chair and stretched her legs

"Is there anthing else? any more manicures or pedicures?" Vi put her hands on her hips and tilted her head as she looked at Fiora.

"Nope, dzat was all miss Vi, you are free to go, we will see you later, at dze main event."

"Right, right, that's gonna be great and all, but theirs a buffet back at he hotel callin my name, later Fiora, Fathands." Draven placed his hands behind his head and relaxed as he moved to walk out of the room, but Vi caught his arm.

"hold up!" Draven turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"What's up? need something else done?" He questioned as Vi let go of his arm.

"Actually, i was wondering if you've seen Jinx lately."

"ohhh yeah, i saw that wild gal last night, we went and checked out some of the local nightclubs, hell of a time, your sister really knows how to party." Draven chucked and grinned, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"yeah, i know, but do you know if she's gonna show up today?" Vi wasn't sure what she wanted to hear. On one hand, having her sister show up to her wedding would be great! But on the other, having piltovers most wanted and a homicidal pyromaniac show up to a formal event would be very risky.

"Beats me, she didn't talk about it, but i bet she will, it's not like her to miss free cake." Dravens teeth nearly shimmered in the light.

"uh...right, thanks, you can go now." Vi gestured to the door.

"Right, right, seeya later!" He dissapeared out the door and Vi followed, she headed out into the lobby where Lux was waiting.

"oh. my. GOSH!" Lux nearly jumped through the ceiling as she got up from her seat, hurrying towards Vi. "You look so incredible! I knew that Draven had to be good for something!" She grabbed Vi's hands and examined her nails. "And Fiora too! She did such an amazing job!"

Vi gave a slight smile. "yeah, they really did, i gotta remember to tell Cait that she had some good picks when it comes to this stuff"

"Right!, but not until after the ceremony! speaking of which, we have to get to the chapel, you're due to get dressed in 17 minutes!" Lux glanced at her clipboard and the clock.

"Then we should get going, right?" Vi smiled before Lux grabbed her hand.

"yep!" Lux pulled Vi out the salon door and back to the car. The two then set out for their final destination and the location of this monumental event.

/

huh, apparently this one came out to about the same length as the previous chapter. neat.


	5. The Dress

For once, Vi took the lead as they walked up the steps of the towering chapel that sat in the heart of Piltover. Caitlyn had taken every possible security measure, including the added security forces provided by Jarvan and the Demacian military. 4 Men in brilliant and shining gold armor stood by the huge chapel doors, tower shields and swords ready at a moments notice. Upon seeing the Lux and Vi, two of of them stepped aside while the other 2 pushed the doors open and held them for the passing ladies. Vi paid them no heed while Lux waved and nodded to each of them. The hall was huge, with purple and pink decorations strewn about. Knights similar to the ones at the entrance stood at each massive pillar like statues.

"Thank you!" she called to them as she attempted to keep Vi's pace while thanking the guards. However, upon turning back to Vi, she noticed that Caitlyn was up ahead, back turned to them as she went over a comically long list in her hands. Lux immediately leaped ino Vi's back and covered her eyes. "DON'T LOOK!" Sona was with Caitlyn, tuning her Etwahl. Neither of them initially noticed Lux and Vi's entrance.

"wha-what the he hell!? get off me!" Vi thrashed about, but the blonde mage held on for dear life, desperate to keep Vi from seeing Cait. Sona noticed the commotion and considered getting Caits attention, but she decided to keep it to herself, most likely for the same reason Lux jumped on Vi. Amidst the thrashing, Vi managed to lose her balance, causing her to stumble and fall through a door off to the right of the main hall. Now that they were out of sight of Caitlyn, lux finally let go and dropped to the floor. But was quickly lifted up again as Vi grabbed her by the collar. Lux gulped as even in her pampered and girly state, an angry Vi was still very terrifying. "What was that for!?"

"Don't you know?" Lux furrowed her brow. "It's bad luck to see each-other before the wedding!"

"Seriously?" Vi rolled her eyes and dropped Lux, who quickly straightened herself out and gestured down the hall.

"Anyways, if we wish to be on time, we should head to you're dressing room, guests should begin arriving any second!" Lux stood up traight and gestured down the hall.

Vi facepalmed and nodded, it was really useless trying to argue with Lux. "Right, yeah, let's go." Lux lead Vi down 3 other halls and through 2 other doors until they reached the large dressing room. A large three paneled mirror stuck out from the wall, with a small closet immediately to it's left. Vi was a bit...hesitant. As a little game they both agreed on, Caitlyn and Vi decided to pick out each-others outfits, and she was half terrified and half excited at what Caitlyn had picked out for her. As lux entered the closet, Vi stood in the mirror and admired her impressive makeover, who knew that an executioner from Noxius would be such a great hair stylist?

"Here we are!" Lux wheeled the mannequin out of the closet and Vi turned her head. Vi's heart nearly stopped as she laid her eyes upon beautiful flowing white dress. The strapless top had faint pink detailing, while the skirt section fell straight. A pair of arm length white silk fingerless gloves clung to the arms.

"wha..." Vi could barely speak as she ran a hand down the side of the dress, feeling the smooth fabric. Vi hardly expected Caitlyns choice to be so...perfect. Lux on the other hand, looked incredibly pleased as she watch Vi examine the dress.

"we knew you'd love it!" she beamed, her sparkly white teeth shimmering in the light of the dressing room. "It's time to get changed, you do that, and i'm going to go make sure the guests are being properly seated." Before Vi could protest, Lux hurried out the dressing room door and locked it behind her. Vi just let out a frustrated groan and began to peel the dress off if the Mannequin.

/

this chapter was supposed to be much longer, but i decided to cut off the other half and give it's own chapter. Also! sense were in the final few chapters of this one, i have already decided upon the topic of my next fic! so please, stay tuned for more updates.


	6. The Guests (part 1)

Lux re-entered the main hall, where the final preparations were in full swing. Champions clad in formal attire such as tuxes and dresses streamed into the main hall.

"Luxanna." A mans sullen voice filled her ears, sending chills down her spine as she turned. She let out a sigh of relief upon seeing the speaker.

"Lucian! you came!" She smiled, walked to him and they both shook hands.

"Of course, Caitlyn and i are good friends, and fellow firearm enthusiasts." He nodded and put on a warm smile. "We have also worked together on many cases involving the supernatural."

"i just figured that you wouldn't show up, cause...you know." Lux frowned and scratched the back of her head as she looked away.

Lucian smiled and shook his head gently. "No my dear, i would never let my own pain ruin someone elses happiness." Lucian towered over Lux, as she barely was tall enough to touch his shoulders. He wore a slender black suit with a purple tie, it all clung to his form and made him look even more impossibly skinny.

"That's really good of you Lucian" Lux smiled at him and turned, looking out at the other guests. They had invited most champions, except for the most volatile ones, examples being Brand, Rek'Sai and Cho'Gath. Lux noticed that the Yordles had all arrived together as the group of tiny furry people waddled through the door. The literally included champions Tristana, Teemo, Lulu, Rumble, Poppy, Kennen and Heimerdinger. She took a few steps forward to greet them but was interrupted as two huge muscle bound arms wrapped around her and lifted her up, pressing her against the mans thick broad chest. His voice was jolly and his mustache; fuzzy.

"Lux! it is good to see you on this glorious day of days!" He bellowed as he enveloped Lux in a massive bear hug.

"agh!...yeah, good to see you too Braum!" She barely managed to gasp out as the massive hulk of a man nearly killed her with kindness. But in a few moments he released her to the floor. Lux desperately gasped for air as she grabbed her knees.

"It has been far too long sense i have been to a wedding! too much fighting! too much war! not enough love" He smiled and placed his hands on his hips. Braum wore a hilariously large black tux with a tiny rose placed in the breast pocket.

"agreed.." Lux managed to regain her composure a bit after the crushing bear hug. "Anyone else from the Freljord coming?"

Braum put one of his meaty hands to his chin and thought for a moment. "Ah, yes, i believe Ashe and Tryndamere will be arriving shortly, Sejuani too."

"That's good, they can sit with Jarvan and the other Royalty." Lux nodded and looked out among the other arriving guests, noticing Wukong arrive, Ahris dainty arm wrapped around his. Wukong wore a celebratory brilliant red and gold jacket with matching pants and gloves. Ahri on the other hand wore a shimmering red dress that showed of her impressive legs and cleavage. Lux rolled her eyes in annoyance. 'such an attention whore...' Lux resented how Ahri showed off her body in such a crude manner, she thought it unbecoming of a woman to rely on appearance instead of furthering the mind and developing ones intellect. However, when she would bring up the idea of an education to Ahri, she would simply laugh and stride away in her usual aloof fashion. She turned back to Braum, but he had already walked away, laughing and talking with the newly arrived Graggas. She took this as an opportunity to finally greet the Yordle party. But again, another interruption, this one a bit more...loud. She turned as a woman stumbled into the main hall, shoving Wukong and Jayce out of the way. Her signature long blue braids flailing behind her as swigged a bottle of wine in her hand, it was obvious that this wasn't her first drink today. But then she just smiled and shouted to everyone around.

"WHAT'S UP FUCKERS!?"

/

yeah, this chapter turned out shorter then i thought it would, but whatever. Also, a hint at my next story.

''In one's hand, techmaturgy is a tool. As one's hand, it is liberation.''


	7. The Guests (part 2)

Silence. Everyone around just stared at Jinx as she took another gulp from the botle in her hand. "whaaat? i got somethin in my teeth?"

Lux huffed and crossed her arms as she approached Jinx, brow furrowed and visibly annoyed. "You're drunk, Jinx."

"Nuuuuh uhh, you're druuunk.." Jinx slurred her words hard as she firmly poked lux in the chest. In the process of the retalitory jab, Jinx lost her footing and fell into Lux, who quickly shoved Jinx back to her feet. "Yooou wanna fiiight blondie? i'll beat you're asssssss right here." Three of the golden knights seemingly appeared out of nowhere, ready to apprehend the troublemaker. "ooooh now the walking jewelry stoooores wanna fiiighttt..?" Jinx put her fists up and wobbled, barely keeping her balance as the guards just watched, not amused by her antics.

"No need men, i got this." Graves, of all people swept in cracking his neck and leaned down. "come on now girly..." He said as he hoisted Jinx up and over his shoulder so that her upper body hung over his back and he held onto her waist.

"Wha...huh? Jinx dropped the bottle when she was carrying, luckily one of the guards caught it before it hit the floor. Graves turned to Lux and gestured to one of the many Doors, Lux nodded and followed him. As the Two walked away, Jinx looked up and shook her fist at the guards. "Yeeeeah, you pussies better rrrrun!" Lux opened the door to one of the back rooms and Graves entered in behind her, dropping Jinx onto an old chair. The chair was one of the only things in the room, aside from an old table and an empty vase. Graves turned to Lux and gestured to the door.

"You should get back out there, I'll handle this." He said with his deep, gravelly voice. Lux nodded and frowned as she turned and hurried back out the door, closing the door behind her. Graves turned back to Jinx who had crossed her arms and was pouting as Graves knelt down infront of her. "Now Jinx, we talked about this."

"Yeah yeah i know." She refused to make eye contact with the gruff man. Graves just rolled his eyes in response. Jinxes intoxication seemed to fade quickly, almost as if she was faking it's severity.

"You know she won't be yours forever, she's growin up, movin on, somethin we all gotta do." He frowned as Jinx suddenly began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Imagine that! Fathands all prim and proper!" Jinx put on a silly voice as she laughed "A big stupid house with Hatlady! where they lived happily ever after!" She scoffed and laughed harder, but soon, Jinxes laughter descended into tears as she seemingly broke down on the spot. She wrapped her arms around Graves and buried her face in his chest as she cried both tears of anger and sadness. "It's not fair! she's mine!" Graves just let out a deep breath and rubbed her back. However, this wasn't the first time he had seen her like this.

It started 3 years ago. Vi and Caitlyn had started getting serious about their relationship. So Vi stopped doing her nighttime patrols in favor of spending time with Caitlyn. The encounters between the two became less and less consistent as time went on, and Jinx hated that, she hated that Caitlyn was, as Jinx would put it, taking "playtime" away from jinx and her sister. Jinx wanted Vi all to herself, an eternal game of cat and mouse. She was afraid that after all of this, she was going to end up alone, and worst of all, bored. On one cold night, one where Vi had again, chosen romancing Caitlyn over chasing Jinx. Jinx wandered into the tavern built by the Institute of War for champions, a nice relaxing place that champions went to celebrate after hard fought victories. She slowly climbed onto the stool at the Bar, failing to notice that she, and one other champion were the only ones in he tavern on this slow night. She barely registered the other champions deep gravelly voice.

"Slow night?" Graves chuckled as he wiped a cloth across his large hex tech shotgun.

Jinx glanced at graves and just dropped her head onto bar top. "you could say that!" Her voice was muffled by the wood of the bar. Graves grabbed his shotgun and stood up and slid onto the stool next to her. He propped the shotgun against the bar at his feet within arms reach, you know, just in case.

"looks like ya got some sorrows that need drownin" Graves gestured to the robot bartender. "Pour me and girly here some good ol' firewater." The Bartender nodded and grabbed a bottle of clear liquid, pouring it into two large glasses before sliding the glasses infront of Jinx and Graves, Graves grabbed his glass and sipped it. "ah...this stuff could burn hide off of cho'gath" He glanced at Jinx, but was stupefied as he watched her down the entire glass in one go. But even after drinking the alcohol, her gloomy expression didn't go away. "uh...alright then." Graves scratched his beard and sipped his drink again. "so, why don't you tell me what's got the carnage comedian so down and out?" Graves suggested as he gently spun his glass around, causing the ice inside to swirl around. Of course he didn't expect Jinx to give anything close to a real answer. When anyone tried to talk to her about something that wasn't explosives. She did one of two things, walk away, or fall asleep. Surprisingly, she did neither.

"Fathands is out chasing Hat ladies tail instead of me.." Jinx frowned as she blew breaths into the glass to make it fog up, then watch the fog fade slowly.

"well, ain't that a good thing? ya pretty much got free reign over this city without her after ya." Graves asked as he sipped his drink and scratched his beard.

"Yeah, that's great and all, but it just doesn't give the same buzz without her there..." Jinxes voice was very somber and completly depleted of it's usual cheer.

"Ahhh i see, so your jealous." Graves chuckled and pat Jinx on the back, but before he could even make contact. Usually this would end up in some injury of sorts, as Jinx did NOT like to be touched. But again, Jinx did not retaliate.

"...I'm not jealous, I'm just...ok, so maybe I'm a little jealous." She rolled her eyes and put her head down.

"I know the feeling, Twisted Fate just got with that pretty little thing named Evelynn, lucky bastard..." Graves grumbled as the robot bartender refilled their drinks. Jinx proceeded to down half the glass. Jinx glanced at him, allowing him to get a good look at her face. In his many years, one thing he could spot with relative ease is when someone was crying, as evident by the tear stains on her cheeks. "Hey...this is really tearin you up isn't it?" Jinx sighed.

"What was your first clue?" She then swallowed what remained of her drink.

From then on, on the last Friday of every month, Graves and Jinx would sit in the empty champions tavern and just talk. He was an open ear when she needed to vent about one thing or another. And now, an hour before the wedding, it appears they were having one of those talks. After about 15 minutes of Jinx sobbing into his chest, she seemed to calm down abit. "...you good?"

"Yeah...I Think so, well, at least there's gonna be free cake, right?" Jinx sniffled and looked at graves.

"Yes indeed.." He chuckled and helped her to her feet. "You should probably let Vi know you're here, she'd be happy to see you."

Jinx just walked to the door and opened it. "Yeah, i know." Graves shrugged and followed her out the door, where he would hopefully rejoin the other guests.

/

sorry this chapter took so long, i had a long weekend, plus, it was kinda difficult to write.


End file.
